


Commentary

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Comment Fic, Commentary, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Some Humor, it's always Sakusa, random npc's, sounds better in my head, there's gonna be a lot of explaining later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game is about to finish and Tsukishima is walking down the corridor when he stumbles upon some people commenting on his boyfriend.</p><p>And not necessarily his volleyball skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> They're in college.

“ _Dude, did you even see the guy?!_ ” Someone says, desperation clear in their voice.

“ _What about him?_ ” Another voice asks.

“ _Oh, nothing, save the fact he's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life._ ”

“ _What? Falling hard?_ ”

“ _Dude. I think I need to sit down and think about my life._ ”

“ _Took you long enough._ ”

“ _What's that supposed to mean?_ ”

“ _You're in all guy's volleyball club. You tell me._ ”

“ _What? No. No one's-_ ”

“ _Oh, you're in for a surprise._ ”

“ _Nah, dude, it can't be-_ ”

“ _Haven't met anyone who isn't so far._ ”

“ _What?!_ ”

“ _You're safe. That's pretty normal._ ”

“ _Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better about myself or what?_ ”

“ _I really don't care._ ”

“ _He's got nice reflexes though._ ”

“ _And a pair of blue eyes to die for._ ”

“ _Preach._ ”

“ _What are you on abut this time?_ ” A third person joins in.

“ _Kageyama kill me please Tobio._ ”

“ _Don't listen to him. It's Kageyama I'm yours just say the word Tobio._ ”

“ _...don't you mean Kageyama hurt me good Tobio?_ ”

“ _The fuck did that come from??_ ”

“ _Heard Sakusa discussing whip types and which to send him with what's his face._ ”

“ _I fucking knew it._ ”

 

 

“Tsukki, your water bottle is crushed.” Yamaguchi comments.

 

“ _You don't say._ ”

 


End file.
